


处刑脑洞1

by MIGOUZA



Series: 处刑脑洞 [1]
Category: Aldnoah Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIGOUZA/pseuds/MIGOUZA
Summary: 其实我只是想吃肉





	处刑脑洞1

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我只是想吃肉

1  
“死亡和尊严，你选择哪一个？”  
“还用问么？给我一个痛快的解放吧。”  
长期不见阳光而病态的白皙手指握着黑色的签字笔，欲在眼前的选择文件上落下手的主人的姓名。遗憾的是，在笔尖碰到纸面之前，那手便失去了拿笔的力量。  
“混账橙色的家伙！你干了什么？！”  
“什么？不过是给你打了些药而已。”  
伊奈帆平静的看在因为注射而趴在桌子上动弹不得人，心里没有丝毫的波澜。  
“我不会让你死去，哪怕用这种方式。”

有不好的预感，那一天接到上级的谈话通知的时候，伊奈帆的心情就陡然变得十分沉重。隐约中他知道他们要跟他说什么。  
斯雷因·特洛耶特的处刑指令准备下达。在满是显示器的昏暗房间里听到那些掌权者这么说的时候，伊奈帆感觉自己仿佛被扔入冰窖。  
“我认为对方已经没有反抗意愿了，长官。”伊奈帆尽可能的让自己冷静，“没有必要执行死刑，他不在会做出对地球不利的事。”  
“除非亲眼见证，否则我们是不能相信你所说的话的，并非对你的不信任，而是对人民安全的责任。”  
“我会向你们证明的。”伊奈帆说，他的心里有一个大胆的计划，“这或许需要时间，但我会向您们展示他的转变。”  
“哦？”  
伊奈帆的话让他们提起了兴趣。  
“我们知道你对他的小心思，可别想耍什么花招。”  
那些人说着，默许了。

“那张纸本身就是没有效益的，斯雷因。”伊奈帆走到斯雷因的身旁将他扛起来，“你一开始就没有选择的权利。”  
在死刑前，伊奈帆为斯雷因获得了每周一次的处刑机会，他将用这些处刑将斯雷因变成一个真正的，不再会反抗他的家伙。  
斯雷因无力的趴在伊奈帆的肩膀上，他艰难的开口出声，质问着对方。  
“你想干什么？你要带我去哪里？”有气无力的声音听上去一点震慑力都没有，反而惹人怜爱。  
“我想让你活下去，斯雷因。”伊奈帆说，除了这句话，他再也没有别的解释。

斯雷因被放在一个近乎黑暗的房间里，走廊的灯光从门透露进来，让斯雷因能够意识到这是一个充满了投射屏幕，常用作通讯的地方。  
“你到底要干什么？”斯雷因问，他被固定在一把椅子上，上面的镣铐让他动弹不得。  
是考问么？试探他是否有所隐瞒？  
呵，真是遗憾。斯雷因的嘴角勾出一丝嘲讽的笑容。他的眼睛渐渐的适应了黑暗，也能大致看到被放在一旁的桌子上的，被布遮住的物品。  
他猜想那些是刑具。  
不是很大的样子，或许对方准备一颗颗擦掉他的牙或指甲，在不就是往他身体里定钉子。  
斯雷因有些恐惧的打了个寒颤，他有些害怕。  
“差不多是时间了。”伊奈帆说。他的话音刚落，显示器的屏幕便逐一亮起。白炽灯的光芒从斯雷因的头顶打下来，照的他迷起了眼睛。一旁遮盖着刑具的布被撤掉，在那些围观者带着惊叹的语气声中，斯雷因忍不住的看过去。  
那是什么？  
他惊呆的几乎发不出声音。并非他所想的可怕刑具，而是让人面红耳赤的性玩具用品。  
这算什么？！  
斯雷因的心里咆哮。桌子上除了注射器和一把剪刀还算得上是刑具以外，剩下的都太超出了斯雷因的理解范围。  
“这真是有趣。”  
一个陌生的声音响起，那些中年男人们玩味的眼神让斯雷因浑身不自在。  
“我想你们并不反感这样的表演。”伊奈帆将注射器拿起，他熟练的将一旁的药水注入其中，“这是我的实验，你们早就知道我心里所想的事情了不是么？”  
“这样看来，无论你成功与否，至少损失都不大呢，真是狡猾的年轻人。”充满恶意的调侃，让斯雷因明白了接下来将要发生的事情。  
他很有可能会被与他的敌人性爱，或者仅仅是被对方咋弄，他们说的实验他并不了解，但或许对方即将给他注射的药物里含有会改变他的成分。  
“不要碰我！”斯雷因尽可能大声的怒吼，想要以此震慑对方，当然这并没有什么用。  
“我调查了你的过去。嘿，我对你曾经的那些遭遇深表同情。”伊奈帆说，他知道眼前的人有怎样被人玩弄的经历，“但此时，我真的庆幸你遭遇过这些。”  
冰冷的注射器被插入斯雷因的皮肤下，半透明的液体随着推进进入了这可怜人的身体。  
“这是什么？”伴随着注射器的离开，斯雷因颤抖的质问，“你给我注射了什么？！”  
他看到伊奈帆面无表情的注视着他，他紧张的看着那注射的针头，接着，几秒钟以后，情欲席卷了他的大脑。  
“吚————”  
斯雷因近乎用尽全身力气的抓住椅子的扶手，他面色潮红，身体变得异常敏感，就连衣服的摩擦都能给他莫大的刺激。斯雷因知道他已经完全的勃起了，但是他完全不能控制自己的双腿并拢，他的身体软趴趴的下滑，双腿最大限度的张开着，要不是椅子上的镣铐，他可能都会直接跌落到地方。  
“可恶……滚蛋……啊……”  
斯雷因艰难的怒骂，而伊奈帆却毫无愧疚的把注射器放到一旁。  
“好了，那么最初回的处刑开始。”他轻描淡写的宣布，然后拿起了放在一旁的剪刀。  
“我知道你当然不会再对我们造成威胁，但是你那不可爱的态度令我的话毫无可信度。”  
剪刀轻轻的贴着斯雷因的衣服向下滑动，来到衣角的边缘。锋利的刀刃一点一点的将斯雷因的衣服剪成碎片。  
“啊……啊啊……滚蛋……住手……”斯雷因颤抖着，冰凉的剪刀贴在他的身上的感觉是如此的奇妙，燥热的身躯赤裸着逐渐暴露在空气中，他本应该感到冷，却因为欲望而毫无察觉。斯雷因的腰部无意识得磨蹭椅子，伊奈帆小心的将他的裤子剪开，柔软的布料滑落在地上，脱离了衣服的束缚，那充血发红的欲望弹跳而出。  
“这可真是个饥渴的家伙。”  
斯雷因听到那些围观者这么说他。尽管他的机智早就被强烈的性欲逐出脑内，可他依旧羞耻的想死。他觉得自己的尊严糟到了践踏，而他却只能被镣铐拉着，坐在这椅子上，任由伊奈帆将他赤裸的暴露在那群人前面。  
伊奈帆带着茧子的手握住了斯雷因挺立的阴茎，斯雷因舒服的呻吟，未等伊奈帆的动作他就情不自禁的扭动腰让自己的欲望摩擦着对方手。白炽灯强烈的光线让他足以看到自己放荡的身躯，可尽管羞耻，他却也完全不能让自己停下来。  
“乳头，原来也会这么挺立啊。”伊奈帆感慨着伸出另一只手，轻抚着那粉色的可爱。过于轻柔的力道让本身就瘙痒无比的乳头更加的想要被粗暴的拉扯。  
“混……”斯雷因大口的喘息，他的龟头在伊奈帆的手掌里磨蹭，湿漉漉的液体将对方的手染脏。没有急于帮助斯雷因缓解欲望，伊奈帆慢条斯理的将放在一边的跳蛋绑在斯雷因的胸前。曾经被残忍野蛮的拉扯玩弄过的乳头早已涨大，丰满的乳晕和挺立的入尖看上去色气有迷人，更别说随着主人的颤抖，这可爱的小东西也诱惑一般的抖动。伊奈帆用两个跳蛋一左一右的夹紧了斯雷因的乳头，然后在斯雷因颤抖的注视下用同样的方法将另一边也夹紧。  
“我得感谢那些人如此粗暴的玩你。”伊奈帆说，“否则我可能还不能像这样用跳蛋夹住它。”  
“畜生……”斯雷因艰难的骂着。  
“哦，谢谢。”伊奈帆拿起了开关，“很快你就会感谢我了，感谢我帮这幅淫荡样子的你恢复正常。”  
他摁下了开关。  
斯雷因哀嚎着，强烈的震动给他带来的快感让他想逃，因为药物百般敏感的身体几乎实在开关按下的同时就达到了高潮。  
“啊啊啊————”  
浓稠的精液打湿了他的股间，斯雷因大幅度的扭动着身躯，说不上来是想要逃离这疯狂的快乐还是想要更多的刺激。射过一次的阴茎没有停歇的再次挺立。他听到旁观者带着嘲笑的哄闹，然而他完全无法理会，他的大脑被强欲支配，思考在停下的呐喊和更多的渴望中支离破碎。他意识到当高潮开始之后，便不会再有结束。  
没有在意旁人的反映，伊奈帆拿起了硅胶的电动阳具来到斯雷因的身前。经过一次释放后的身子放松而柔软，更别说斯雷因的经历让他的股间一片潮湿，淫水顺着他的臀瓣流的凳子上到处都是，在灯光的照射下无比亮眼。  
伊奈帆用手压住斯雷因的大腿让他动得不是那么厉害，然后将那大个的玩具插入对方的体内。  
“啊啊……不……”  
斯雷因呻吟着想要夹紧双腿，奈何椅子上的镣铐让他无法动作。  
没有打开开关，伊奈帆手动的用那假阴茎抽插着斯雷因的内部，粘稠的水声听上去令人心跳加快，几次抽插之后，玩具已经被斯雷因的淫水彻底打湿润滑。斯雷因毫无掩饰的呻吟，他的淫穴紧紧的咬着硅胶玩具不放，每一轮拉扯都恋恋不舍的留恋着。药物的作用下，伊奈帆根本不用去找斯雷因体内的敏感点，对方的身体太过敏感，随意的抽插都能让其为之兴奋，不需要几下之后，斯雷因又一次被玩至高潮。  
确认了里面润滑无误以后，伊奈帆拿来了放在一边的胶带。他将那玩具牢牢的固定在斯雷因的身上，确保硅胶的不分全部没入斯雷因的体内，随后，他按下开关。  
“吚啊啊啊————”  
体内的凶器疯狂的抽插着斯雷因的肠道，他大声的呻吟，挺起的身子几乎想要挣脱椅子的束缚，柔软的硅胶打击着他敏感的内壁，这强烈的快感让斯雷因疯狂的想要逃离。  
“够了！啊……停下，啊啊啊——”斯雷因呻吟的喊着，大滴的汗珠从私密处附近的肌肤滚落，高潮的快乐让斯雷因不由自主的将体内的巨物越夹越紧。  
哄笑声从四周传来，斯雷因听见他们说自己像是一只疯狂的青蛙一样。羞耻和不甘涌入心头，却一点也不能让这幅被快感包围的身体冷静下来。  
“看上去你又去了两次。”伊奈帆说，他的声音总是那么冷静。  
有什么东西被抵在自己的睾丸上，斯雷因想，几经高潮后的他感觉自己的眼睛都快要睁不开了。  
“差不多你也该习惯那个强度了吧，那么，再加上这个。”  
不……  
喘息让斯雷因发不出清晰的话语，他下意识想要挣扎，而对方完全没有给他机会。震动棒被调整到最大功力，压在男性敏感的睾丸上。斯雷因仰着头尖叫，持续得高潮加重了他的敏感程度，从未尝试如此持续快感的他诅咒自己为什么不会昏过去，显然这早已超出了他承受的范围。  
“停……停下啊——要——”  
稀薄的精液射在伊奈帆的袖子上，斯雷因已经不知道自己被迫高潮了多少次，乏力使他瘫软在椅子上，他想睡觉，想休息，可身体依旧燥热不堪。  
“差不多，你也累了吧。”  
伊奈帆的声音听上去变得缥缈。震动棒被撤掉，终于结束了的念头在斯雷因的脑海中闪现。太好了，接下来只要让他一个人静静地等燥热过去……  
天真的盘算还没有想多久，他的阴茎就被伊奈帆扶起。细长的尿道管从龟头顶端那湿漉漉的小口深了进来，原本该感到疼痛的，却在此时也引起了强烈的快乐。  
“不——啊……”斯雷因惊叫着，他的声音带上了点哀求。他筋疲力尽了，未知的药物让他对性欲如此渴求，白炽灯的照射让他精神紧绷，丝毫不能放松。曾经，他叱咤风云指挥着整个战场，而现在，他被他的对手玩弄，而他的丑态被地球的感官们看了个遍。  
“不……”他的尊严被伊奈帆撕裂，“混账……让我，啊……像战士一样死去啊！”  
“我说过了吧，不会让你死去。”伊奈帆淡漠的声音让斯雷因绝望。尿道管抽插着他最脆弱的通道，本该痛苦万分的他却因为这诡异的刺激高潮不止。  
“你还是射出来好看一些。”伊奈帆说着，将那细长的软棍抽出来丢到一边。带着腥臊的黄色尿液顺着暂时瘫软的阴茎流了出来。失禁的委屈感让斯雷因无济于事的拼命忍着眼泪。随后，后穴被换入了新的震动阳具，那诡异又大胆的设计式其处处刺激着斯雷因的身体。  
“感觉怎么样？”伊奈帆问他，然后将椅子的高度上调。他拉开自己的裤子拉链，让他那咱就滚烫坚硬的欲望拍打在斯雷因的脸上。  
“你知道我想让你干嘛，对吧。”  
斯雷因想要偏过头去，男人的腥臭味让他想要逃跑，然而伊奈帆的手强硬的将他的头转过来。  
“看来你还是那么的不可爱。”伊奈帆这么说着，将强制开口的固定器绑在斯雷因的头上。  
牙齿咬在原本属于情趣道具的金属片上，斯雷因的嘴被强行张开，无法闭合。带着腥臭的肉棒毫不留情的插了进来，尽管想要斯雷因拒绝侍奉对方，但那过大的玩意满满的霸占了他的口腔。  
“唔，唔噗……”  
毫不留情的进攻，斯雷因被对方抓着头发被迫迎合着，他的脸贴着对方的阴毛，男人的味道熏得他快要喘不过气。更何况在被绑在他的身上的那些玩具的刺激下，他一直持续在近乎窒息得高潮里。  
伊奈帆的冲撞蛮横又不讲道理，和平常他给斯雷因留下的印象一点也不一样。当浓稠的精液射进斯雷因的喉咙的时候，斯雷因也因为这刺激再次迎来高潮。椅子上的镣铐将他的的四肢勒红。  
“呜呜……啊……”斯雷因呜咽着想要吐掉嘴里那恶心的东西，却被伊奈帆捏住了脸。  
“喝掉。”他命令着。  
面无表情说着这样过分的事情的那个面孔，让斯雷因打心底的憎恶。  
去死吧！混蛋！他在心里咒骂。如果不是因为药物，他怎么会被玩的这么狼狈。  
面对斯雷因毫不掩饰的厌恶神情，伊奈帆并没有收敛他的恶趣味。  
“多数的时候，咬球比那个更好看。但我觉得这个更好。”那是一个结构类似于咬球的东西，只不过球的部分被替换成了假阴茎。  
“你含着我的时候真的很诱人，知道么？所以我认为你应该多适应一下。”  
“不，唔！”  
不等拒绝，伊奈帆强硬的为对方替换了那个，然后他来到对方的身前：“我等了很久了，是时候让我品尝一下这张嘴的滋味了。”  
伊奈帆拔掉了插在斯雷因后穴里的硅胶玩具，将斯雷因的双腿重新固定。斯雷因无力的脚腕被固定在椅背两侧的镣铐上，不得不摆出门户大开且更加没有防备的姿势。然后，伊奈帆托起了那湿漉漉的白屁股，用力的挺了进去。  
“唔——”  
与玩具带来的快感并不相同，伊奈帆高涨的欲望烫的斯雷因几乎从椅子上弹起来。水一般稀薄的精液顺着他的阴茎留下，没有喘息的机会，伊奈帆便开始了动作。  
胸前的跳蛋被粗暴的撤掉，被刺激的肿胀的乳头被伊奈帆肆意的拉扯。斯雷因大声的呻吟着，淫秘的水声在这房间里异常的响亮。伊奈帆的动作猛烈又凶狠，强烈的压迫感让斯雷因喘不过气。每一次肉体的碰撞，对方都狠狠地撞在自己体内最柔软的地方。  
“够……唔……噗唔……”  
支离破碎的语言，斯雷因觉得自己会被干死在这个地方，他的肚子因为不断的高潮而胀痛，他的阴茎被贴着摩擦着伊奈帆的肚子，人体的温暖让他沦陷。尽管耳边是围观者的嘲笑，但他的身体不断的在想他传达着“好舒服”的讯号。他的后穴颤抖着夹紧伊奈帆的肉棒，媚肉热情的一次又一次的迎接挽留着那凶器。  
不应该是这样的，意识消散之际，他在心里痛斥，不应该是这样的！  
斯雷因颤抖着，他的腰本能的向前挺起。  
不……  
他抗拒着。  
不想，再，高潮了……  
他扬起脖子，白炽灯照着他的眼睛发痛。  
他颤抖着射出来了少的可怜的液体，在伊奈帆的喘息中，冰冷的显示器的注视中，他的意识离他远去。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能还会继续··


End file.
